Assassin's Creed 3: Reclamation
by MissBlackFlagPony
Summary: With the Templar's dead, and the apple hidden away with the amulet buried, Connor spends his life on frontier spending his time taking a well needed rest. But once again his help will be needed. But not in a way he has ever seen before. Credit to Electric Thunder for this whole story. This story is from FimFiction .net
1. The Hunt

The wind was howling through the frontier, the trees swaying and dancing to the wind that was singing to them, and the shadows copying their owner. The air was filled with the early mist, and a musk of old wood, the dew on the blades of grass reflected the light given off by the early sun, giving the look of small diamonds. Connor was crouching at the base of a thick branch that was jutting out of the trunk of a withered oak, and down below was a berry bush, and next to it were two deer, a buck and a doe, who mulled about eating from the small shrub unaware of the human above them. Connor sat, waiting for one of the pair to move into place were he could land the most precise strike, for he was not what he used to be.

Connor took a moment to appreciate the peace he was granted with after all he when through, even after all these years he felt like he was still recovering. Connor took in a deep breath and gave a silent exhale, he felt natural out here, in the woods, for its a place most familiar to him, out here it was still and quiet, unlike the big city's, and towns he had visited in his past.

When Connor first walked into Boston he felt a urge, that he never wanted to leave, that this was a place to be, but that all changed, now he can not get near the city without having a small urge to burn it all down. Connor finds his bliss on the homestead, out in the woods, away from, the noise, the crime, the soldiers and about everything else in the city.

Connor looked back down to watch the deer, and he could see that the buck was right under him, and He flicked his wrist and the blade slipped out off its harness Then he jumped. The wind tore around his body then a familiar feeling came to him. The blade dove into the bucks neck as he fell over, the warm blood sprayed around his hand. The deed was done.

He pulled out the blade, then he continued on by cleaning it once he had gathered everything that had value he stood straight, and looked around, then once he had a heading to the east he marched on. His pace was fast scanning for the snare the wind was caring the sweet scent of pines and the sting of dead leafs. As he walked Twigs snapped under is feet, and some snared on his robes until he stopped.

The snare was sprung, and it had a small hare in it, Taking note of his surroundings, large tall oaks stood to his left going on for a distance, and to his right was a cliff face with a cave at the bottom, then he looked up to see it was standing at the least fifty times higher then himself, but it was a sight to see though.

A hare was laying on the ground with the thin wire around its neck, Connor then bent on to on knee over the hare. He flicked out the hidden blade, and started to clean the animal, but even before the blade was touching the hare there was a unnerving growl. Connor turned his gaze away from the hare, and scanned the woods around him.

He turned his head behind himself then he saw what was making the sound. A large black bear stood watching him with small bead like eyes. Connor gingerly turned him self to face the beast, but before he could do anymore it lunged at him. He rolled out of the way as it swung its large paw at him, in response he dove at it with his blade, at the bear, he felt the blade cut into its fat, then he pulled him self a top, and at the same time, was pulling out his tomahawk, he then started to lash at its head and neck cutting into its skin. It roared in pain flicking its self about trying to knock him off.

Then it stood straight up, and proceeded to fall backwards. To avoid injury he jumped off its back and rolled on the ground away from the thrashing animal. Once he was balanced he returned his graze to the bear, it had already rolled onto all fours. It was time to finish this he reached for his pistol. He was not fast enough. It charged him, It then swung its arm at him, and slashed him in the chest his pistol fell from his hand. Connor took a few steps until he fell over, He needed to move.

Connor rolled to left on the ground to avoid a another attack, But to his luck right in front of him was the cave he saw when he came. Connor looked back at the bear it was busy trying to get something out of a satchel that mush have been cut of by it. He saw that it was the one full of venison. Taking his chance, he dashed for the cave.

Connor took only a few steps from the mouth until it became a steep slide, he held his balance as he was going getting faster, and faster, but then his foot struck something, and in reaction Conner lost his footing, and he fell over, and continued to roll down the incline then he hit sold flat ground.

With grunts of pain Connor stood straight, and looked back up, the light was about the size of his thumb, he did not realize how far it was until now, but behind him was nothing, but pitch darkness. He wobbled over to the left with a outstretched hand it was a only two steps when he felt the cold stone wall, and with no other option he started to walk.

Connor was walking, and walking with no scene of direction or even time, he had no idea how long he was walking or where he is going, his only guide was his hand that was sliding along the rough, cold, stone wall. His eyes were adjusting to the dark but it was not enough to see.

"How long is this tunnel?" Connor muttered to himself, it was eternal. just never coming to a end. Finally he just stopped reset himself on the tunnels side, and slid down to the ground, he was facing in front so when he wakes he knows his direction, and closed his eyes.

Connor woke to darkness, but it was the sound of something rasping on the walls that was echoing all around him. Using his hand for a guide he stood, but when he stood the scabs from the bear attack started to crack, and bleed, and with some pain he started forward. He walked for a few minutes, then The sound was becoming like one he could not identify, but he was his curiosity at bay, and kept on, but the mysterious noise started to become louder, and louder as he moved farther on, but soon, curiosity started to rise, and kept any other emotions hidden. After another amount of time past on, the sound turned into a scratching, like sound as if something is clawing the walls around him, but then it stopped like cold turkey.

Connor stopped, He started to listen for anything, but nothing came, So with no other option, he started off again. It felt like hours of blind walking never ending, he felt like a blind man walking through a forest, and with no idea of the time or direction, it started to become, unnerving, but then he started seeing a faint glow off in front of him lighting the rock around it, it was about the size of his thumb, and he figured that it was a exit. His pace started to grow faster, and faster, and faster until he was in a run, even when the pain in his chest grew with it. The glow started to become a radiant light, and brighter it became as he ran. He was running hard then the light, then became the feeling of warm sunlight on his body.

Connor found that it was a opening to the cavern, soon the light started to burn his eyes so he covered his face with his arm, and kept moving until he started to feel grass, real grass , then he pulled his arm away from his face, and was squinting against the light. At first everything was bright, and hard to make anything out, then his eyes against the blinding rays. Then everything came to view and...

"what the... " He was on top on a mountain, That he knew, but the land was one like he never seen before, he knew the land form miles around the manner, but this is all new the land was shaped like he has never seen it.

He was standing on a rolling mountain range that went on for as far as possible, then in front were rolling grass lands, and hills, and to the right was a dark looking forest that seemed to have no end, then to the left was, what looked like a small village, and a ocean beyond it, he turned his head strait, and his eyes met a large castle that was breaking the laws of gravity by, hanging on the edge of another mountain range. This was definitely not America.

Connor was to drawn into the new land to feel the pain, or notice the lavender, and cyan ponies only a few feet behind him.

"Hello?" a woman's voice was recognizable from behind him, Connor snapped back into reality, and turned around. his jaw fell with shock.


	2. Revelation

"So Twilight, Why are we out here again ?" The cyan Pegasus asked...again

"UGH, for the sixth time Rainbow! The princess wanted me to investigate the old mine shafts, because she was detecting some strange magic inside of it, and she asked me to investigate, and she cant do it herself because she Is really busy with Luna at the castle court, and I chose you, because nopony else could come, and the reasons why is A.J. has the biggest harvest of the year, Rarity is in Canterlot for the week, Pinkie is babysitting, and Fluttershy hates the dark." She finished with a heavy sigh.

"Relax twi, I'm only pulling your chain to pass the time." Rainbows face was filled with humor, and joy.

"Well, stop it!, this is a very important task we have on are hooves." Twilight scolded her.

"Fine, Fine I'll stop." was the response with rolling eyes.

"Good, and were almost there anyway" It was a stiff statement

The pair walked on in mute silence, The only noise was from the hoovesteps they made, or natures own music. They were walking on the old dusty trail, that started south of Ponyville, and would run to the old mineshaft in the Everfree Mountains, It was abandon due to reasons unknown. Anyway, the other day, There was strange magic pulses coming from the shaft, and Twilight asked by her mentor, was to investigate as said before.

After about five minutes past from the little 'chat' until a fork in the trail became over the two, and a sign sat between the two paths, and on the sign was a arrow that pointed to the left, and under it was written in white paint.

_To the mine _ It was short to the point.

"See? we are close, it will n..." Twilight's face became hard, and straight. "Do you feel that?" She turned to her friend who was floating above her.

"No, the only thing I feel is the wind, why?"Rainbow was confused.

" Its...I don't know, I feel something, Its like a thing inside of me, or something." Twilight started to ponder on what could be happening, then it hit her like a brick.

"It's another impulse, Oh sweet Celestia, we need to get to the mines, now!" With that said, she bolted to the left, and up the old trail, and with Rainbow following her from above.

The pair were moving up the trail as fast as possible, and nothing was slowing the two down.

"Come on!, I think its fading," Twilight yelled up to Rainbow.

Soon, The Ponies had found the end of the trail, It opened up to a flat area, were old picks, and boxes were scattered all around, then in front was the back end of the mine, and in front of that was a drop off with a view over looking Ponyville, and all the major land marks.

And then the pulse stopped.

"I am no expert on mineshaft, or caves, but that is not a natural formation is it Twilight" Rainbow looked over at the unicorn for a answer.

"No, Its not natural, It was made by hoof, and the story goes that when this place was first found the walls were covered in diamonds, and gemstones of all kinds, but back then stuff like that had a very high value,unlike today, anyway so what happened was they started to dig them all out, then one miner started to dig down in hope to find more, and then they started to find more diamonds, and more, and more , and deeper the went, Then it was declared a mine,The Salitare mine, named after the founder, and the miners made a massive fortune off of it, but then after two years when they found this place, every single miner vanished without a trace, nopony as ever came back." Twilight finished with a deep inhale.

"Well, that is not creepy at all" Rainbow said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yea, but it is very int...what is that ?" Her voice became quiet, and rushed.

"What are y.." She was cut off when she saw a...thing walk out, and around the caves mouth.

The strange animal walked out into view, It was tall about five feet, and it was shaped like spike, but it was taller, and it was wearing some kind of robe hiding most of its features, Also it had what looked like a weapon on its back, like some type of crossbow, and a axe at his it was looking over the cliff face, and it had no idea they were there. The excitement of finding a new species grew rapidly, but also a deep fear.

It was only a short time until Rainbow spoke up.

"Hello?" Her voice called out to it.

Her raspy voice echoed slightly of the rocks around them, and then it turned.

Connor turned around to find the owner of the call, but what he saw made his jaw fell. His eyes must be messing with his mind, or he was in the cavern far to long, because what he saw were two mini colored pastel horses. He was hoping that a human would walk out, or something, but it would not come to be, because he saw that the one to the left which was like a rainbow was slapped on a, literally, spoke.

"Can you understand me?" It asked in a rough female voice.

Connor was left empty with nothing to say, but to only stand, and gape at them.

Then the one next to it, and it was a shade of lavender, but the thing that threw him off was what looked like a horn jutting from its head, but it bent over to the rainbow one, and he heard it say.

"I don't think it can talk, and also look at its upper body, its hurt, badly" She whispered.

Then Connor looked down at his chest, and it was covered in blood, and with his hand a shade of crimson. He did not realize how much he was bleeding when he was in the cave due to the then looked back at the two horses that were standing in front of once more it spoke, but this time it was the lavender one.

"If you can understand me, nod" its voice was also female, but more smooth than the other.

Connor started to balance the options, He was bleeding severely with no medical treatment in a land he knows nothing of, but this is impossible, this may be fake, a dream, but it looks all to real, and so is the pain. He had not a clue on what he should do, or even could do. So then He came to a conclusion. With nothing to lose...

"Yes" It was all he could say.

Twilight held her breath as the creature turned to face them, and then she could study what she figured its face, It had a dark tan skin, and there was no fur over it also, its nose was short, and stubby, then when she tried to study it further, the hood on its head prevented her to do so.

She tore her eyes from its face, and looked it over, and she noticed, four long, bleeding cuts running down its whole upper body, and a claw looking limb over it, also was covered in fresh blood. Then she resumed looking over its features fairly quickly. Then Rainbow called out to it again

"Can you understand me?" The tone in her voice was different than it was just before.

The alien, she now deemed, due its facial expressions, and the robes, and weapons, stood there just gazing at them, and would not give a single response, only looks of shock. So she decided to whisper to Rainbow…

"I don't think can talk, and look at its chest, its hurt, badly" With that said, the alien started to look over its injury's for its self, but did it hear her, or only was it just chance?

"Yea, I'm not blind Twi" she whispered in a hushed tone.

The two watched it until it looked back at them, and Twilight thought for a second then decided to talk to it herself this time.

"If you can understand me, nod" When she said that, It was as if someone poured anxiety down into her whole body, and it grew every passing second.

_It must be thinking _she wondered, because it was wearing a face of thought, and ponders.

"Yes" Twilight jumped in surprise from the sudden outburst from the alien, and now it was her turn to become speechless, and when she wanted to speak all she did was choked on the word.

Connor stood, and watched the small horse thing recoil in surprise as he spoke, as if it had never seen anybody like him, and that was becoming more real than before, unless this is just some type of illusion being put on him by the Templar's, and the latter made more sense.

Now if the ladder is true, then he needs to make sure that he does not show that he knows the trick, because this might be a way to get information about the apple, or anything else of dire importance, and he needs to figure out how this happened. So that means realistic reactions, and not killing the two, also- He was cut off from his mind when the Rainbow one talked once more.

"So you can understand me, and talk like we do?" It asked.

_"I need to say something to remain unnoticed, quick!"_ It was the only solution.

"I guess that what it looks like" It was a response, of sorts, but still something to say.

"So, what are you" This time it was the lavender one.

"I am a human" He needed to get out of here before they ask too much.

"Do you have a name" It asked again.

"Connor" This time he had an idea, something he has done over, and over. He is going to jump from the Cliff side, and hope it's a good landing.

"Ok, Con-ur, where are you fr.. WAIT DON'T RUN THAT WAY!" He recognized that voice belonging to the Rainbow one.

He had turned, and high-tailed it out of here, and sprinted for the cliff face. He could see the edge, become closer, and closer, his adrenaline spared like wild fire inside of him. He was getting closer; the distance started to dwindle as he ran, than at the last moment, He leaped in the air, and dived of the edge.

Twilight was shocked, frozen in place, the alien had just jumped from the cliff like a suicidal.

"Come on, Twilight!" Rainbow yelled, and then dashed right to the edge.

She followed her, and reached the edge to look over, and he saw the small figure of the alien falling right into the Everfree River, that flowed into the forest its self.

"Rainbow we need to get back to Ponyville, and tell the princess about are discoveries" twilight looked over at her friend.

"Why do you think it jumped" Rainbow asked her unicorn friend.

"I don't know" This is something she is not used to.

"and Rainbow you know with wounds like that in the forest, he wont last long" She had worry in her voice.

"He?" The Pegasus looked at her.

"He sounded male, anyway lets get away from here" Twilight turned back around, and walked back to the trail.`

**ASSASSINS CREED III: RECLAMATION**


	3. Alpha-Omega

Connor was lying on his back trying to warm himself in the small rays slicing between the trees above, his robes were soaked, and cold from the water. Connor was in deep thought, he was lost, bleeding, cold, and had no idea what he was going to do at the time being.

With his only choice, he sat up, but his chest yelled with pain, and he ignored it the best he could until he was standing strait. Connor started to study the local surroundings, but the only thing that was in view were trees, and trees, and more trees . From where he was standing there were no land marks that he could identify that he saw from the cliff, and there are no trees he could scale.

Well he could make an inventory check.

"Let's find out" He muttered to himself.

-Hidden blades

-3 rope darts

-7 snares

-Tomahawk

-bait

-2 poison darts

-Musket balls

-Bow and 6 Arrows

That's all he had on him. Now what he was going to do, was the pressing matter on his mind. Connor made another look around, in front was the river, and behind him the dark eerie forest.

So He turned to the woodland, and started to walk.

"SPIKE" Twilight busted into the Ponyville library calling for her top assistant.

"Wait-whoa_ thump _" Spike 'was' sleeping on his hidden bed on top of the book selves. Well not any more.

The young dragon stood back up, and started to dust himself off, and looked up to the visitor.

"Ouch, oh Twilight did you need something?" He asked the panting unicorn.

"I need you to send a letter, right, now" Twilight was going to ask what he was doing, but there are more pressing matters.

"Right, got it" Spike ran up the stairs only half-way until…

"I said send a letter, I have already written it" She said calling out to him.

"Oh, right, yea" He said, embarrassed.

He walked back down, Twilight, using her magic to hand him the scroll, and with a breath of fire the letter disintegrated, and the ashes swirled around, then flew out the open window. Twilight then turned back for the door.

"Hey, Twilight, What was the letter about?" Spike looked up at the doorway.

The forest was humming with strange animals Connor had never heard before, and the wind was rustling the trees, and there leaves, that were a shade of blue instead of the regular green, or even gold and brown like fall. His walk was bringing the memory of what happened, whenever it happened, and it kept him vigilant, with opened eyes, and ears.

Connor would look over his shoulders making sure nothing is following, look to the left, then the right, watching for something that could ambush him, and have a scan in front of him so he knew if something charged head-on. When he heard something off he would stop, and listen. Listen to the forest around him, and when it was clear he would continue on, but softly.

He was so careful, because he is gravely wounded, and he does not want be become more injured, especially in this these woods. Something is wrong about this forest, It is just off in many ways, It's as if the trees were watching him with hungry eyes. The thing is, it was, and in with its own way.

After about Thirty minutes past scene he had left the river past, and Connor had walked into a small clearing which was a relaxing site, rather than the endless amounts of trees. Connor found a small boulder on the other side a nice place to sit, When he walked up to the rock he sat down to rest, but it didn't last

_snap!_

Connor snapped his head in every direction, And he saw it, two bright green beading eyes were levitating in the shadow around him, and there was a shuffle of branches to his left. His eyes met Another three pairs of eyes that were stalking him. Connor looked back to his right, and the eye were gone, so he turned the opposite direction, and they were gone as well.

He looked back and fourth, but they never came back.

"Well, That was odd" Was all that came to mind, but he spoke a bit to early.

As if the words triggered the next chapter of a play, five wolves, looking as if they were covered in wood, leaped from the bushes around him, with snarls, and growls they started to surround him, getting ready to pounce. Connor made a reach for his tomahawk, and then flicked out his wrist blade, and made a attack ready position, trying to watch the pack of five around him.

With out a warning the one behind him leaped for him, he saw it come at the corner of his eye, he spun around, and swung the tomahawk at the wood wolf, It connected between its mouth, and then pulled it down snapping its top jaw into bits. Connor returned to his original attack position, ready for the next one. His chest roared in protest.

He was watching the four left, Leaving a sharp eye on them all. The one to his left reeled back as so the one to his right, Then they pounced at the same time. Connor ducked as one flew above him, and for the other, He came back up, and dove the wrist blade into its neck, when if fell free pushed it off to his left, Where it flopped to the ground in a whimper.

The last three positioned themselves in front of him, And the unexpected happened. The three ran off, and what looked like there tails between there legs. Connor sheathed his weapons, and looked behind himself, and nothing was behind him, only two corpses of the wood wolfs that attacked them, but the air started to become rotten unlike before.

Connor started to feel strange, and misplaced inside, the feeling of grave trouble, he had only felt this way when something massive was going to happen. He looked around, and started to focus on his surroundings paying attention to every detail that others over look.

He listen to everything all the sounds, and smells, made clear sense...

_boom...boom...BOOM_

The ground shook, and rattled like the forest started to grown.

_Crack...Thump_ The sound of trees being snapped, and falling, filled his ears.

Connor only turned when he saw over the tree tops, birds flying to the sky above, and even tree branches flying in every direction, and it was coming to his direction. Connor was able to take on whole groups of redcoats, and walk away from it, but this was something he could not win without a cannon, and he could tell. Also with his wound. So with speed he ran to the boulder, and took cover behind it to wait for what is to come over him

The ground started to shake, the air was thundering all around him, but the one thing he could hear the loudest was his heart drumming inside of him. It started to become what sounded like a giant walking, and it wouldn't surprise him all to much, because as he was walking, even if it looked impossible, it had to be real, and he has seen something's many can not think off being possible, and this just added to list.

_"When did it become so quiet"_ Connor Looked over the rock mass to the woods in front, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, only trees.

_BOOM! _Trees went soaring in every direction, and with deadly splinters, shooting out like darts.

Another wood wolf was standing at was a tree line, but know nothing than stumps, and chunks of timber were scattered all around the clearing, looking like a bomb just went off, it looked as if a hundred other wood wolf were combined into one large mass right in front of him.

If Connor tried to fight that thing, he would surely die in seconds, being a assassin, he is trained to fight, also when to live to strike once more. So with the cover of the rock he sneaked into the tree line, and disappeared into the shadow.

But the wolves were not the only thing that watched the fight.


	4. The Rally

The warm spring day was like any other, the sun was high, with the ocean blue skies behind it, there were no clouds to be seen, it was a perfect spring day, and nopony wanted to miss it. Celestia, her sister Luna, and her captain Shinning Armor were inside, not enjoying this wonderful day, but in a heated conversation with elected officials about the new threat rising in the kingdoms.

"We need guards, all from are kingdoms have been sent off to the front to aid the other villages from the sand demons." The Zebrecan official's name was Zulu-marun, or Zulu for short. He was an old shaman from the western dunes, his face was worn, and he looked as if he never sleeps.

"If we send are guards, it would leave us open to an attack." Armor protested.

"Then what do you suggest we do, let them attack us you know what happened to the king's sons, and daughter" Once he said it, is eyes looked saddened.

"Well, can the griffins lend aid?" Celestia looked over to the shaman.

"We have tried, but there were…complications between the two kings when they met." His voice crocked age.

"What if I talk to the griffin emperor, and asked him to send aid." This time Luna spoke. Her speech improved a great deal over the three years that had passed, from when she was freed from Nightmare Moon.

"That is a very thoughtful proposal, but I dough you could convince him, he has a sharp tong" The old shaman looked at the moon goddess.

"Yes, but a sharp tong will cut its own throat" She gave a hidden smile.

"…" The zebra was silent. "Fine, if you think you could do it, try, but I doubt..." he was cut out by Luna.

"Your doubt is the reason why you could not convince others to aid you in your efforts" all went quiet.

Then Celestia stood...

"Then we have reached a conclusion, my sister shall travel to the griffin kingdom, and speak with is emperor about the aid for the zebrican republic. This meeting is augured." She gave nod to the group.

"Do you really want to go?" Celestia looked down at her sister. "I could go there myself, and talked to them for you."

Celestia was Locked on her sister, and was very worried for her sister.

"Sister I can take care of myself, you know that, and why do you fear me departure?" Luna had returned Celestias gaze.

"I have my fears, because this is a dark time for us, all of us, and that somepony has a eye on you, waiting in your own shadow."

"Tia, I know the risk, and I am ready for them, but I need to show this kingdom, are kingdom I am ready for Equestria." She spoke with mass power.

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about you, you are the shadow, and I keep you here too much, I'm sorry."Celestia spoke with her own truth.

"No need, your worry show's your love, and care." Luna gave a smile to her older sister, which was returned.

"Well, let us return to my chamber for some preparations for your trip" Celestia looked up the hall.

"That sounds go- ." Luna was interrupted when a scroll reanimated in between the two of them.

"Oh, who could that be?" Luna looked at the floating scroll.

"It's from Twilight, I recognize the ribbon…" Celestia Pulled the red velvet ribbon from the scroll, then opened it with her magic.

"What does it say" Luna's head popped up in the corner of her eye.

"_ Dear princess Celestia_ She read aloud.

_Today when I was investigating the abandoned mine, my friend Rainbow Dash, and I, came to see a strange bipedal alien standing at the opening of the cave, we made contact, and it was silent at first, but then it spoke to us. It called its self 'Con-or' , and we continued to talk to it, until it jumped off the cliff side, into the river that flows into the Everfree Forest , and it was gone. _

_I would like to talk to you more face-to-face. _

_Your pupil _

_ Twilight Sparkle._

Celestia lowered the letter to look at her sister.

"What did she mean by, _Alien_?" Luna was puzzled.

"I don't know Lulu, I don't know" Celestia was confused, a strange alien appearing out of no were, and being able to jump from major heights. It razed many questions inside of her mind

"We must tell the captain what happened, and have him gather the elements" Luna proposed to her older sister.

"Yes, that looks like the best plan to take" Celestia looked away from Luna, and saw a royal guard patrolling the hallway ahead of them. How convenient.

"Guard, come here" He stopped, and looked over at here, then trotted down to her. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Golden Eye" He gave a nod.

"I need you to tell the captain that he is to go to the the courtyard ,and wait until me, or my sister arrives to meet him"

"As you command, your Majesty" With another nod he turned, and trotted down the hall, his hoofsteps echoing in the hall around them.

"As for you Luna, I need you to have a chariot ready in the courtyard" Celestia looked back at her little sister.

"Done" Luna then jumped up with a few beats of her wings, and flew down the hall, and out of sight,

Celestia alone, walked down the hall, and with many turns taken, and stairs climbed she finally reached the door that opened into her private study, which Celestia walked in, and sat down in front of her desk. Then she continued by Pulling out a piece of parchment, with a quill and ink pot, and wrote...

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_ I have received your letter, and will have your brother, and a chariot arriving at your library later today to bring you here. Also I know of your friend Rarity, and she shall be brought to me to wait for you. Also bring your friends with you who will take part to discuss the matter about the alien. I shall await your arrival._

_Sincerely your mentor,_

_ Princess Celestia._

Once she finished her name, Celestia rolled up the letter, and sealed it, then with her magic, she sent it off to her pupil. Celestia stood from the desk, and walked out to the courtyard thinking about what the alien in the letter could mean all the way to the royal courtyard. Once there she found Luna, and Shining waiting for her.

Celestia walked over to them " I suppose Luna has informed you what are plan is?"Celestia looked at the captain.

"Yes she has" He looked to the moon alicorn.

"As soon as the chariot arrives you will be off" Celestia looked to the sky half expecting it to be there.

"Fine, but Luna failed to inform me what is this alien" He looked back to Celestia

"I only know as much as the letter told"

As soon she said it, the golden chariot flew around one of the castle tower's, and then pasted over them, and then landed softly a few yards in front of them. The trio walked up to the golden chariot which was being pulled by four royal guards in full armor. Shining Armor walked up to it, and opened up the door. In side were two long red velvet benches sitting face to face, and each bench had room seven ponies, fourteen in total. It was magic at its best,

"I'll be back" Shining said while stepping into the chariot.

They all said there good byes , and with Celestia's nod the guards made a short run, then took off into the air.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, I was not ready for this!" Twilight had just read the letter that was sent by Celestia, and was running to and fro around the library looking about, and trying to think of a way to gather everypony in less than forty-five minutes. Then she started to give commands

"Spike, I need you to find Applejack, and get her ASAP.

"Yes ma'am" He gave a salute, and ran out of the door.

Twilight turned her focus to Rainbow dash who was hovering up above looking down at her.

"Rainbow, I am leaving you up to getting Fluttershy, ok?"

"I'm on it" Rainbow zoomed out the window and dashed into the sky with a furry of wing beats, and a fading rainbow behind her.

_So that leaves me up to get Pinkie Pie _ she said to herself, and with that in mind Twilight ran out the door, and straight down to Sugercube Corner.

"PINKIE PIE!" Twilight knocked furiously on the bakery's door.

Twilight was trotting in place waiting for the pink mare to answer her calls, but to a slight relief she heard hoofsteps from beyond the door that became louder, and louder. Then the door sprung open.

"Oh Hi Twilight, you know you don't need to knock it's a store, but you knew that right, or maybe you didn't" Her voice was high pinched and screechy. "But that's not r…Mmmhmhhhmm" She mumbled behind a lavender hoof.

"You need to come with me" She looked at her overly hipper friend.

"Mmmhemmmamm" Nothing was clear on what she said.

"Oh, Sorry" Twilight pulled back her hoof.

"MMhhemmmeemmhmm" She said again. Twilight looked at her with a scowl.

"Oh Right" Pinkie giggled. "I can't Twilight you know that I have to watch the Cake's foal's" She smiled.

"This is the most important thing we ever done, Celestia has called the Elements about a dire matter pinkie" Twilight looked right into the pink mare.

"Well that sound very important, but the cakes trusted me to watch th…"She was cut off once more.

"Will hire a replacement, and have him/her give a note telling what happened" Twilight was desperate.

"Well, all right this does sound super duper important" Pinkie looked at her unicorn friend "but where are we going to get a nanny right now?"

"I…Um" Twilight turned around, and looked about.

"Oh, Lyra , come over here" Twilight called out to the Lime green unicorn who just happened to be walking by.

"Hi Twilight, long time-no see" she was smiling.

"Hey I need you to watch the Cakes foul's for a bit" Twilight reached into her mane, and pulled out a letter, and a pouch "Here give this to the cakes when they come, and here are some bits for your trouble.

"I, wait what?"Lyra looked at Twilight with confusion.

"No Time, Pinkie lets go" Twilight ran down the steps. Only the steps.

"How can I trust her" Pinkie looked over to Lyra.

"Ugh, Lyra can I trust you" Twilight looked at the unicorn.

"I...Um…I guess…yea" She stuttered.

"There" Twilight was thinking if Pinkie would not agree about Lyra, She would just pick up the mare with her magic, and drag her back to the library.

"Hmmmm" Pinkie was looking at her like somepony would if trying to find a lie in there eyes, then with a snap of attitude. "Okay" She smiled at trotted down the stairs.

"Ok Let's go!" Twilight turned back around and ran to the library with Pinkie bouncing behind her waving back to Lyra who stood watching them leave still trying to grab the whole scene that had played before her.

"Apple {gasp} jack!" Spike had just ran onto the main property of the apple family's home, and was calling for the orange farm pony.

"Applejack" he called out once more standing in front of the big red barn.

"Hello?" It was not the voice of Applejack, but it was her little sister Applebloom who was walked from somewhere behind the barn with her bow tied above her head.

"Oh hey Spike its you, what are y'all hipped up about" She spoke with that country accent she had.

"Your…{Gasp} sister…{Gasp} Twilight…Need…{Gasp} Now" He was panting hard from the mile distance run from here to ponyville.

"Applejack is out bucking the apples, and said that she'd be workin all day, and that nopony bother her, about nothin" She looked at the baby dragon.

"Letter…{Gasp] Celestia…Important{Gasp}…Coming to pick up…{gasp}…Thirty minutes" He was still short on breath.

"Princess Celestia?" She almost yelled in shock. "Why didn't you say it before" Applebloom snapped to the lines of apple trees, and started with a run out to the fields.

"I'll Wait…here…then" Spike flopped onto his back to catch his breath.

Spike was resting soundly on his back looking to the sky with closed eyes, waiting until he could gather the strength to stand once more, but his peace wouldn't last long.

"What in tarnation is goin on, Mah sister is yapping about that you have a letter from Celestia about somthin so very important that it just can't wait" The farmpony was walking to the dragon from the field with a voice of rage and frustration.

Spike without saying a word, nor making a movement, he pulled out the letter that the princess sent to him,and was holding it up above him. A.J trotted over to him, picked the letter from his claw with her mouth, dropped onto the dusty road, and flicked it open with her hoof.

"I swear if this is a prank i will..." Her jaw fell, and her eyes opened wide.

Without another word A.J galloped over to him her head low, and a flick of her muzzle, he flew into the air, and flopped down onto her back, and galloped strait down to ponyville.

"Tell Granny you're takin off the day?" Applebloom stood in the dust.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow soared over the nature loving pony's home that looked like a tree had grown over the whole thing, and had long green vines growing from on top of the roof, and a mass of bird houses, and other animal holes littered the area around it.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow called out again.

Without no response from the yellow/pink pegasus, the rainbow mare glided down to the front door of her nature like home, and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Fluttershy, ya in there?"

Silence. Rainbow launched into the air once more, once at a reasonable height, she started to scan the ground below looking for any sign of her friend.

_Where is she?_ Rainbow thought to her self.

She came to stop midair, and looked around the trees, and tall grass that had grown in the area.

"FlutterShy!" She yelled much louder this time.

"o-o-over here" Rainbow hardly heard the hushed voice from Fluttershy, but Fluttershy's voice had a hint of fear in it, but Rainbow could not tell.

Rainbow dash saw the yellow, and pink distinguished from the green, and light brown a small distance away.

She flew over, and landed a bit hard, and ran over to her.

"There you are, why didn't you say something before?" Rainbow looked at her friend who did not move to look at her.

"Um...Rainbow..." She whispered.

" I was looking all over for you" She continued.

"but Rainbow, look" it was a bit louder.

"You where not at your home, or anywhere near it"

"Rainbow Just look!" Her gaze was fixed on something inside of the wood.

"What do you... SWEET CELESTIA!" Rainbow almost launched her self into the air. "Who did it get here!?"

The same alien, same exact one from the mine, was right there laying on the ground, and had a small pool of blood was seeping from underneath it where it lay.

"Fluttershy, I need you to go to Twilight's house, and bring her back here, now"


	5. The Spirit Trail

Connor had been walking for an unknown time like if the forest had no meaning of time be it seconds, nor centuries inside of this forest with equally strange animals, and plants. Connor had a feeling cold inside of him, and was being pulled down with exhaustion. The bear must have hit an organ, because he was still bleeding all down his robes. Most of the time Connor kept his robes on as a reminder of who he was, and what he stood for, but that was years ago.

The wind was howling between the trees, and bushes. Everything had its own sense of darkness, or evil to it even the flowers that bloomed all around, to the tall standing trees, and there leaves were a shade of dark blue not green, red, yellow, or any color of a natural leaf. Soon Connor felt himself leaning left to right without any balance.

_Need…to get…out…of here_ Is mind was weak from the blood loss. He had no way to treat the wounds. If he tore his robes he would be unprotected, and he did not have any medicine.

Connor kept walking, but the farther he traveled he noticed that the wind started to pick up speed, and become louder, and louder. The wind started to become so powerful that it was ripping at his robes, and the trees groaned, but the wind just kept going.

Then the flowing gusts shifted into an area in front of him, and swirled into a sphere picking up leaf, and twigs, and it was so loud the only way he could describe it was it was like the world was screaming at him.

Connor's only explanation was that the sprits were coming to collect his dying body, and take him to spirit world. It would turn to be something else, because everything stopped into a total stand still the twigs, pebbles, and leafs where help in place, frozen in time.

Connor had seen many, many strange things, but this is going way up there.

In the whole space around him the only thing that was moving was the glowing globe of air that was in front of him. It giving a light glow, and had a strange aura that felt like it was made from raw power that was around it. In the silence the only thing He could hear was his own breathing, and a low hum that was filling the air around him.

"You are different than any other animal I see in my wood" A voice ringed inside of his head, but it made him feel safe, and relaxed.

"I watched you roam the inside of this forest, and saw your memories" The voice was coming from the spirit orb, but it loomed in his self consciousness.

"You are confused; I see your questions buzzing side of your mind like flies over rotten meat"

Connor had his share of strange sights, but this is going way up there.

"I give you a chance to ask three of them, take your time" Connor was silent for a few moments not knowing if this is what happens when you die.

"One" Connor breathed slowly. "Who are you?" his words were calm, but soft.

"I have many names, the Immortal, a god, the guardian, the woodland spirit, but for now you could refrain to me as Realm. If it suits you" Realm's voice was like one of impulsion.

"Two, Where am I" Connor waited for an answer.

"You are in the Everfree forest the biggest woodland and darkest in all of Equestria."

_Only one left _Connor thought to himself.

"Yes, so chose wisely" So it is inside of his consciousness.

After a few options Connor picked one he needed to know.

"Three, how do I get out of here?"

"If you speak of this wood, you should take this trail" A ray of light from the orb pointed down an untouched trail to his right.

"If you speak of this world, there is none"

"Thank you Realm, spirit of the woods" Connor spoke with grace.

"One thing for you, out of good faith, I am not evil, nor good, I speak not the truth, nor a lie, only what one wishes for, and for you, I believe the best path rest in the one with the ponies, and there rulers Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna, Befriend them, and good fortune will become of you."

"Thank you once more for your help" Connor looked at the spirit orb.

"Tell them" The wind started to swirl once more, and time started to move again. "The awaking has begun, and the sun will rest for the last time, tell one of them, when it your alone with one" With that said the orb started to spin, and a breeze started to return, then it started to become a massive gust pushing on him.

After a few seconds, Realm evaporated into the mist around Connor. Bits of rocks, and twigs started to rain from above him. Once all was calm again, Connor was still confused on the whole situation.

Pulling himself from his head, Connor turned to his right, and started to walk the pathway that Realm pointed to. After he walked for half-hour he started to feel much more cold, and light headed than before, but a dim light that was shinning ahead of him, and he kept his mind on that ray of hope.

The closer he got to the light, the harder it became to walk, but he needed to push harder, and to keep his mind from his wound he tried to think about this place he was in, and the places he will be in so many wonders in this strange land made Connor want to see what was beyond this cursed wood.

The light started to have its own warmth, but his body still was sinking into the coldness as more blood oozed from his wound.

The light turned out to be a opening, and that made he to speed to the warmth it was bringing, then he was right there…so close…Then everything became white, and blinding.

Then black.

_I will watch you, and I will be in the beginning, and the final end. _

Twilight was walking in place, waiting eagerly for the other elements to arrive with Pinkie Pie who was happily bouncing about the library with a smile on her face…as all ways. After a agonizing two minutes A.J. had galloped into the library with spike on her back.

"Oh thank Celestia you're here" Twilight felt a weight being taken from her shoulders.

"I came runnin as soon as I read the letter" Her breath was labored by a small margin, but earth ponies are known for their stamina.

"So now we wait for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy" Then right on cue, the yellow mare 'fluttered' through a opened window.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?" Twilight looked her over, she was pale, and seemed petrified. "What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost"

"Twilight, Alien, Rainbow watching it, near forest" Her voice was shaken, and her pupils were dilated.

Twilight's jaw fell open as she looked at Fluttershy, and was clueless on what she was going to do. Wait for her brother, or bring it here? Twilights mind was in a mess of thoughts.

"Fluttershy, come here" Twilight turned to AppleJack "Wait here for when my brother comes, and when he does, and I'm not back tell him were I went, got that?" A.J. nodded.

"Good, Fluttershy come here" The mare walked next her, and summoning her magic she teleported with a flash.

Twilight and Fluttershy were in front of the nature loving pegasi home.

"Take me to Rainbow and the alien" Fluttershy wobbled her head, and reluctantly started off down a worn trail.

After a few minutes past the pair found Rainbow who had an expression of relief over her face when she saw them.

"It's over there" Rainbow pointed down an opening in the tree line, and sure enough, there it was face down in the dirt with even more blood around it than before. Twilight looked down at it, and with protest from her friends, she walked up to the alien, and with a hoof pushed it over.

Its face or his face was hairless, and was a copper color with a small protruding nose, his ears were small, and round, his eyes were closed shut. Her eyes moved to the three long gashes across his chest were large amounts of blood was oozing from.

"I think it's dead, Twi" Rainbow spoke from behind her.

"But I can see that he's breathing" Twilight was watching his chest rise and fall. "Fluttershy, go and fetch some bandages, and wait at your home, me and Rainbow Dash are going to bring it over"

Fluttershy took to the sky, and flew to her home.

"Are you sure that's a good plan Twi" Rainbow was looking at her friend, and was skeptical about the plan.

"Look I have questions, and I can't ask them if he dies, Celestia wanted to see it also"

"Fine, but can we just teleport _him _to Fluttershys?" Rainbow was not fond about dragging a blood ridden creature all the way to the animal caretaker.

"I can't, because if I teleport him, the stress I put onto his body could kill him" She stated matter-of-factually.

"Fine, this better be worth bring covered in blood" She shivered at the thought of fresh blood all over with her back.

Twilight, using her magic, lifted up part of his body, then Rainbow levered him onto her back so his head was limp on her neck. Twilight took the rear, and set his hind-legs over her back. Blood was dripping over Rainbow, and a little on Twilights neck.

The walk was uncomfortable; the small walk took longer with the weight of the Alien with repositioning him on their backs.

Once the trio had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash's back, and left wing were matted with fresh blood, and she was about to puke. Twilight on the other hoof was just fine, and dandy. Fluttershy was standing on her front porch with a medical kit on the floor next to her, waiting for them to get to her.

"Fluttershy, help us" Twilight grunted under the weight of the alien.

The cream yellow mare trotted up to them, and had the med-kit hanging from her mouth.

"Oh, Oh put him it down here, I will do my best" Even when she was terrified, she could not stand to see it die.

Twilight and Rainbow set the alien down on the ground so he was on its back.

"I'm going to clean the blood" Rainbow trotted off in a sickly matter.

"We think it's a male" Twilight bent over, and allowed the alien to slide from her back.

"I think so to, but I am not completely sure though" Fluttershy flicked of the locks on the med-kit, and pulled out a few cotton pads, a bandage roll, and a bottle of disinfecting alcohol. Fluttershy then with the help of Twilight, slowly poured the disinfectant over the cuts, then pressed on the pads, and rapped the pads around the alien's chest cavity.

In just a few minutes the mares were finished.

"Well that's better, but I think I'm mentally scared" Rainbow had just returned from a wash in the pond a few yards away.

"Good your back, let's get to the library, and hope my brother is there. "Twilight looked back at the creature were blood was already staining the bandages.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to bring this thing to Canterlot, think about it who knows what this thing could do, or what it wants to do" Rainbow was spectacle about this whole situation. To her this thing was a ticking spell bomb just waiting to go off.

"I know I have my doubts to, but Celestia wanted to see _him _and I am curious on what _he_ has to say" Twilight spoke sternly to the rainbow mare.

"I hope your right" She shot a hidden look at her.

"Well come on let's get moving" All the while Fluttershy was putting back the Medical kit.

After a series of strange movements, the alien was once more on the backs of Twilight and Rainbow Dash. But this time they were side-by-side with him rested over their backs, and with Fluttershy tailing behind them.

It was going to be another long walk.

"Where in tarnation are they?" Applejack was waiting in front of the library with Pinkie Pie bouncing around her with a smile on her face.

"You just need to take a deep breath" Pinkie proceeded to take a massive inhale that could have never been possible even for a dragon. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" and exhaled like a normal pony would. A.J. looked at the Party mare, but decided not to ask about it, and gave a sigh.

"I just hope they get here soon"

One minute past, then two minutes, four, eight, even when twenty minutes past there was still no sign of her friends.

"Hey look a bird" Pinkies voice piped up from behind Applejack.

Applejack followed the pink mares hoof to where a bird was flying over past the sun.

"That ain't no bird, Pinkie" What Pinkie though was a bird was really a chariot, more likely _the chariot _that was suppose to pick up the group.

They watched as it flew over head, and landed just a few hoofs away, and with the captain of the guard stepping out of it.

"Hey you two" He walked up to the pair with a warm smile on his face. "Where are Twilight, and the others?"

"Fluttershy had found the alien, and…" She was cut off by Shining Armor.

"Were did they go?" His face became dead serious.

"Somewhere near Fluttershy's!" Pinkie said happily.

"Applejack show me where they are, and Pinkie stay here"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie bounced over to the chariot.

Applejack started in a gallop down the road to the forest home of Fluttershy.

Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were slowly walking down the dirt trail with the sun high in the sky, and with the alien unconscious on their backs with Fluttershy still behind them.

"How much farther?" Rainbow nagged.

"Another five minutes at the least" Twilight looked up the trail.

"This thing better be thankful for what we are doing for it" Rainbow was aggravated. Very aggravated.

"Wait, is that…is that my brother?" Twilight saw a familiar shape running up to the group with Applejack next to him.

"What are you doing?" He just stopped in front of them.

"I…I was, uh" Twilight was at a loss of words with her brother looking down upon her.

"Yea" He looked down at her.

"Fluttershy had found him bleeding to death, and I came to help with Rainbow, and we helped him as much as we could, and decided that we should bring him to Celestia because she wanted to talk to us about it" That was all she could say under the glare from her brother.

He gave a hardy sigh, and looked at her.

"We will talk later" He then helped with the alien by standing between his sister, and her friend. "Let's get it back to the Chariot.


	6. The Truth

"What are you doing?" Twilight looked at her brother who was stepping from under the alien.

"I'm going to get the chariot, and bring it here so we don't cause a panic if we walk right into town with this thing on our backs" With that said Shining continued down the trail leaving the mares alone with the alien.

"Well, now what" Rainbow let the alien slide from her back, and so did Twilight.

"I know you're angry, but stop" Twilight was sick of all the complaining from Rainbow.

"Stop? Stop what, you're not the one who had blood all over her, or carry this _thing _around, and for what? Some stupid research"

"Ya'll need to calm your selves" Applejack stepped in before it became ugly, but it was useless.

"CALM DOWN" the two yelled at her.

"You weren't carrying a half-dead alien on your back for the past hour!" Rainbow scowled at her friend.

"Hey, you have no right to yell at Applejack like that" Fluttershy stepped in defending her friend.

"Oh and what were you doing, right nothing" She spoke with venom in her voice.

"What is wrong with you?" Twilight looked at Rainbow, then at the teary eyed Fluttershy.

The mares continued to spit comments at each other, and were oblivious to the wakening alien that was face first in the dirt behind them.

Connor was slow to wake, but three female voices that were yelling back and forth with each other forced him to open his eyes.

He looked up were the voices were emanating from, and he saw three small horses that were talking, more like yelling, at each other. When he was looking over them he recognized two from the cave, but the third one was a shade of orange, and its blond mane was tied up with a red band at the bottom in a pony tail fashion, and also had a strange looking hat atop its head. Looking around he noticed yet another small horse, and this one was the brightest yellow, and pink he has ever seen, but it was like he Rainbow one because of the wings placed on its back.

Another ting he noticed was each had a color brand on their flanks. The lavender one had a large star with smaller sparkle like ones scattered around it. The orange one had three bright red apples, and the multi-colored cyan one had a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt protruding from it. Finally the yellow pink horse had three pink and yellow butterflies in the same position as the orange one's apples.

Connor put out his arms, and pushed himself from the dirt, he looked down at his chest, and noticed he had clean bandages over were his wounds. Connor looked back at the horses that were still bickering at each other, using his legs he stood strait, but his body was weak, and his knees buckled under him.

He gave a small grunt as his body slumped to the ground, and everything was silent even the horses that can talk, but are now dead silent. Connor was on his hand and knees looked over to the four horses who, In turn were gazing over him with their overly sized eyes.

Connor tried once more, and had successfully stood strait over the horses. Each one was a equal height of three in a half feet tall, and he was about five feet eleven inches.

Connor used one of his rejuvenation methods that the assassins used to gather strength in situations like this, so they could be ready for anything, he could feel his body tensing up, and relaxing giving him a feeling of alertness.

The two sides were locked in place waiting for one to make a move on the other, but it soon became more like a staring contest between the horses, and Connor.

There was a pool of emotions hanging in the air around them being fear, curiosity, frustration, and confusion, all was silent, even the wind was still.

Then there was something from behind him, a shuffling in the wood behind him.

Connor snapped his head behind him, and there stood more ponies, but this time the two closest were clad in gold and iron armor. Behind them was a white coated, sky blue mane horned horse, and beyond him was a chariot resting empty.

The armored ones took a fighting stance in front of him, and he took his own.

The one to his left threw a hoof at his face he blocked it with his wrist, and twisted its leg then he brought his fist to its jaw to which it stumbled back. The second one charged him head on he jumped out of the way as it ran by him. He took another ready position as it charged again, this time he took his knee to its head, and leaped upon it tackling it to the ground.

Connor stood back straight ready for another attack. Then a glow emanated over his hand, and then they snapped together. He tried to pull them apart but to no avail.

"What?" Connor looked up, and saw that the white horned horse had an aura around the horn, his face full of anger.

"I don't know who, or what you are, but I will not tolerate you beating down my ponies" He started to walk closer to him.

Connor started to pull at his wrists as hard as you could, and very slowly his hands started to move apart from each other.

"Let's find out" it said with a venomous tone. Then at that moment, Connor felt…something cut into his mind, it was like a mental dagger swimming through is head. Connor was forced to remember major moments in his life, watching them as if he was relieving them. It was first peace, and love, and joy for a few years, then blazing monster killing, and burning everything that he loved. Years later he saw people who were filled with pride, and hope for their own freedom for a new country, but at the same time all he could feel was…regret, guilt, and sadness. He saw the faces of the Templar's he killed even his father, and their faces he would never forget them.

The mental dagger was pulled from his consciousness, and he was looking face to face with the horse that had his hands locked together. Its face was distorted with fear, anger, and sympathy.

He spoke quietly to him. "Who are you?"

"I am freedom" Connor started to feel weak, and dizzy.

The white horse looked deep into him, as if it was looking for something of great value.

For Connor everything started to fade into darkness once again, and then he slumped to the ground unconscious once more.

Twilight watched as a wisp of energy flowed from her brother's horn into the head of the alien, and the two stood like that for a time of a few minutes, all the while the guards started to pick themselves up of the ground.

Then the strand binding her brother, and the creature broke, Shinning uttered something to him, and it collapsed to the ground.

"What happened, what did you do?" Twilight asked him.

"I-I looked into his memories" He looked down at alien that was face down in the trail.

"What did you see?" Rainbow asked this time.

"Let's get on our way f-first" Shinning had no idea that a living thing could go through so much agony, and pain in one's own life time, and it made his heart wrench in his chest to even think about it.

Armor walked up to the chariot, and opened the door.

The chariot had a few enlarging enchantments on it so it was "smaller on the outside" .Inside there on both sides were two red velvet benches long enough to fit six ponies each, the walls, and doors were made from the same material as the benches, the floor was an oak wood floor gleaming with fresh wax laded over it. Pinkie pie was sitting on the far left side completely oblivious to the pass moments.

After ten minutes the party was on their journey to the city of Canterlot, all the while the alien was tied up, and resting on the right side, slumped over the door.

"So what DID you see after you saw his memories?" Twilight was sitting across from Shinning, and had fluttershy, Rainbow, and A.J.

"Are you sure? What I saw was… disturbing" Shinning took his gaze to 'Connor'. He learned his name when he looked over his memories.

"Yes, yes I'm sure" Twilight looked at fluttershy who had her head low.

He hesitated, but eventually the words started to flow as he remembered all he witnessed from Connors mind. The faces of the elements were expected ranging from sorrow to disgust as he told the story of this assassin. When he said all that was to be said the chariot was dead silent.

"S-so he is an assassin, but he fought for freedom, and peace of others, but killed for it like a vigilante?" Twilight looked to her brother with her Question.

"It looks that way" He huffed.

It was another ten minutes of silent flying until the chariot rocked giving the sign of arrival. Shining Armor stood up, and opened up the chariot, and outside were the two royal sisters waiting for them in the gardens of Canterlot Castle.

"What happened?" Celestia looked to the guards that pulled the chariot. Each had a few bruises, and cuts.

"Long story short the alien named "Connor" panicked and attacked the guards on accident, and I can't blame him due to his past.

"What does thou, I mean you mean by its history?" Luna was much better with her speech, but sometimes still makes a mistake here-and-there.

"That's an even longer story, and I will explain later" Shinning turned to see the elements exiting the chariot, and the guards carefully pulling out Connor.

"I will take him to the castle medical area, and I shall return later and then will, explain everything to you" Shining walked to the guards, and moved on into the castle behind the regal sisters.

In the mean time the elements and the royal sisters had retired to the dining hall was their friend Rarity who waited for them. They all ate in silence. Soon after Shinning Armor joined them, and once everpony was finished eating he started to explain once more what he saw in Connors mind.

He finished like last time, but his gaze was fixed on a knot in the wooden table.

Celestia stood over the ponies.

"You all will stay in Canterlot if you wish, and I ask that you retire for the night for it has been a very long day, for all of you"

Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie pie had took the chariot back to Ponieville, while the rest were given a room, and were allowed to stay for as long as they wanted.

Twilight was lying in bed her gaze glued to the ceiling that was like a mini dome shape with a large painting of the sun. Her mind was spinning with questions, and was wondering if Connor apparently, could answer them.

She tossed, and turned restless in the large bed trying to get her mind to calm, but no matter what she tried to do she could not sleep. Giving up she got out of bed, and left the room.

Twilight wondered the large dark halls of the castle trying to make up her own answers to questions and continued to do this for two hours until she was lost in the labyrinth of the Castle, and spent another hour trying to find her room. Once she found it her legs were tired, and eyes heavy, she crawled into the bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Of All The Strange Places

_It was all destroyed a wasteland of stone and blood, Canterlot, Ponyville, Cloudsdale, all were in ruins. A ravenous cold flame plagued the land spreading over the mountain range, as if it was devouring the world, and any living thing in its path. Twilight felt alone, scared, and that the world was devastated, that it had ended just like that._

_Then she could feel a spark of warmth washing over her, and hope emanating from the frigid flames. Twilight noticed a glow, and looked to the orb that was shedding its warmth, curing the world around it, and stomping out the frozen inferno._

_As the celestial body approached, Twilight realized the globe started to become the form of Celestia with here welcoming smile upon her face._

_The aurora around her was as bright as the sun, maybe even more so. Twilight slowly started to walk to her mentor that turned to face her._

_But as she approached her mentor the light began to fade, smaller and smaller it became until it was a dim glow around Celestia._

_As twilight was inches from Celestia, She was pulled away, and everything around twilight became stretched, and pulled out then with a gasp she was standing alone in a black room, but front of her was a large white coffin._

_Twilight was still looking at the half-opened coffin, and she was too scared to approach it, but she inched closer and closer without her own mind saying so. Twilight closed her eyes as she continued to move near to it._

_Twilight felt her body stop, but she held her breath, and made sure that her eyes remained welded shut; her whole body trembled in fear of what she would see._

_As slowly as she could she started to open her eyes. Her heart began to race faster, and faster as she started to see more below her._

_Then her eyes snapped open, and she found that she was looking down at Celestia who was pale, and with her eyes softly closed._

_"No…No, no, no….NO!" tears welded up and started to flow from her face._

_"CELESTIA!" _

"CELESTIA"

_Thump_

Twilight woke with her body pressed on the cold marble floor, and had a cold sweat all over her body, She stood up from the floor modified from what she saw. Twilight sat in silence for a bit until she stood up, and walked out of the door into the castle.

"Nothing has been right with the Alien 'Connor' around" Twilight muttered to herself as she walked down the long marble hall of the castle.

"I wish it never came"

A FEW DAYS LATER

Connor woke with a jot as he was lying upon a small soft welcoming bed, his body was light, but stiff at the same.

Connor slowly sat up from the bed he looked around him. He was alone in a pure white room, to his front were to doors with metal plates in their center of them, and above the door was a dark shining mirror, his left were mysterious metal box things producing even more sounds. To the right was a single wooded chest sitting against the wall. Also, there were a few strange bandages sticking to various points over his body with string leading to the strange boxes displaying flashing red, and green lights.

Connor propped himself on his elbows, and took in a sharp breath as a heavy ace of pain emanated from his chest cavity, and he noticed large straps over his cuts. He also noticed he was in nothing, but his old thin wool trousers.

Then memories from the day before, or whenever it was, washed over his mind, remembering everything from the bear to the brawl with the armored ponies before he passed out from that thing white one did, whatever it was it was as if it had pulled every ounce of living energy from within him, and leaves a nasty head ace.

Connor tossed his legs over the bed side, and ripped of the small circular bandages, and stood up. He gave a long stretch before walking over to the chest. Connor bent down, and opened it; in side were his assassin's robes that had been sown back shut in the chest piece, and the blood had been cleaned off.

In a few moments he stood back straight, and making a few adjustments to make them as comfortable as possible. He looked back into the empty chest, hoping to see his weapons. Disappointed, he walked over to the double doors, he pushed forward into them, but it wouldn't budge. He took a few paces back, and charged it. He succeeded in hurting his arm, and falling to the floor. He walked back to the bed, and looked up to the darkened mirror.

"Hello?" he called to the empty room hoping that maybe their might be someone, or _something _listening.

"Anything to report?" Celestia looked to the rusty looking earth pony colt who was looking at Connor through the window.

"Nothin, He been out cold like dat for the past two days" He spoke with a heavy scotish accent.

"I don't see why I need to sit he'ya, it never moves, and where could it go? I mean the doors bloody dead locked, he ain't goin anywhere soon, and I'm the smith for ruddy sake, not one of d'em statues."

"I know, but I need to know when _he _wakes" Celestia looked back into the holding cell.

"Oh, it ain't that I mind sittin here, Jus I don't trust that silver to run my smith" He said, obiviously irritated.

Celestia looked down to the smith, with an eyebrow raised.

"Look it's just that… he ain't all too reliable, even more so with the magic stuff, He almost bloody killed somepony because he had a fitting charm to high on a helm!" He looked down with a sigh.

"Ok them, well I must be off, I have to hold court for the day, but if _he _wakes, sent a message to me, good day to you Steel" Celestia turned from the watch room, and out the door.

Steel watched her leave before turning back to the alien so called _Connor _. He looked around he darken room, and daydreamed, and in a few minutes he was asleep his head low on his chest.

_THUNK!"_

"Bloody 'ell" Steel woke to the sound of something slamming into a door.

He Looked down from his perch, and saw that Connor was awake, and moving about.

"What's going on, we heard something" Two royal guards were standing in the door way looking at him.

"You go an get the princess he's awake… why are ya just bloody standin there, GO!" The two looked at each before running off.

Steel looked back to Connor who was standing to the left of the hospital bed.

"Hello?" Connor called up looking right at Steel.

Connor was waiting for a response, or some indication that he was heard, but everything remained still, and silent.

Connor walked back to the bed, and took a seat thinking that whoever, or whatever put him in here would come to check on him, because his bandages were fairly fresh. Connor waited, and waited, but nobody came, but he is a patient man.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Connor was frustrated, he has been waiting for a half-hour waiting for something to happen, but everything remained the way it was before still, and silent.

MORE MINUTES LATER

Connor was pacing around the room looking back, and forth from the double doors just wanting _something _to happen, but as time dragged on the more irritated he became with his captures, or is this what they want? Is it still the horses? Nothing made sense.

Connor was able to distract himself from the world around him as thought of the different possibilities on what is going on.

_Were the Templar's behind it, or was this some never ending dream?_ The more time went on the more things he thought up.

_Click _Connor snapped his view to the doors that unlocked.

The doors opened, and two similar looking armored horses walked in, and in between them was a six foot tall, winged, and horned horse that walked in.

Connor looked it over, it was the same color as the room around it, its mane was like oil paint that flowed with its own personal breeze, a sun mark was on its flank, and its presence in whole was one of peace, and love, but there was also a hint of overwhelming power that made it a force best not to anger.

"I know, who you are, what you are, and were you come from, but why you are hear is out of my reach so I hope that we put our past…impressions, behind us." It spoke with a mother like tone that had a power inside of it also.

"…" Connor was silent, but had a rock solid gaze on the creature, but he needed to say something.

"I don't know where I'm, nor do I know why I have been sent to this…strange place"

"Is that so?" Judging by its voice it's a female.

"Yes, and is what you said is true I think I deserve to know who you are" Connor eyed the guards who took a stance directed at him.

"Oh, I am sorry, where are my manners, my name is Princess Celestia ruler of the land of Equestria, and you are in the capital, the city of Canterlot, I hope that had answered a few of your questions, but I must ask how did you get here?" Celestia looked at him with one eye; the other was hidden behind her mane.

Connor held his tough for a minute making a mental recap of everything that had happen then he told his story from the bear, to the cave, to the forest, but he was stopped when he started to talk about Realm from the forest.

"What did it say" The warmth from within her voice was gone replaced with a dead serious tone.

"The awaking has begun again and that the sun would set for the last time" Connor remembered the spirit he talked to.

Celestia's face was twisted, then she looked to Connor.

"If you say is true" Her voice was low, and strained.

"Realm, has told you…of my death"


	8. The Confession

"WHAT!" Luna yelled with the 'Canterlot Voice' from behind the one-way-glass window which shattered into hundreds of shards.

"Oh, bloody hell" Steel covered his ear's trying to dampen the loud ring in his ears. "Ah, what the 'ell" he muttered under his breath.

Luna gave him no mind as she leapt from where the window used to be, and floated down to the floor crushing more of the larger shards into even smaller pieces, and all the while both of the guards looked at each other reading their faces.

"What…the…BUCK"

All the while Connor just stood back, because he had a felling something big was going to happen involving this new night-blue horse similar to Celestia.

"What do thou mean by 'your death'?" It look to Connor as if he was the one who would bring the cause of death, just like he has done so many times in the past.

"Luna, calm yourself, remember what I taught you about your anger" Celestia looked to Luna, and spoke with a soft loving tone.

To prove Connor's theory about Celestia's words, Luna's face relaxed, and she gave a sigh.

"I-I am sorry it was just unexpected" Luna looked away from everyone.

"It is alright, you two see if you can find a replacement" Celestia nodded to the now no more secret observation room.

The two guards snapped back into their original statue look, gave a salute, and ran off.

"Steel you are relieved from your post, you may return home for the day" She added.

"Wha' you say" Steel's head popped over the observation deck.

"You're relieved of duty for the day" Celestia said a little louder.

"Gah, don't need to yell" Steel turned around and out of view, while Celestia looked back to Luna.

"So, as you know this is Connor, Connor this is my dear sister, Luna" Celestia looked to Connor, then Luna.

"It is good to see you well" Luna's voice was not as regal as Celestia's, but it was still one of great power.

Connor was silent, these horses had saved his life, and even when he was a new animal to this land, dangerous, and maybe lethal they gave him the trust as an old friend would to another. His whole life he could never trust anyone, not even his father.

Father… the word was hallowing…no true meaning to him. It hurt to think about Haytham, the man who was supposed to be his father not a man that tried to kill him. Connor became lost in thought before he realized what he was doing.

"I...I cannot say much for your help, and gratitude, but why is it you came to trust me so?" Connor looked to Celestia for an answer.

"It is only with a kind heart that I do, and with my curiosity also, Now I answered your question I believe it is my turn to ask, As you may not know, but my captain had read your mind which caused you to faint, but he only saw fragments, and blurs, so I ask could your fill the holes?"

Connor once again retracted into is mind, what should he do? They gave him trust he has never been given by them, so was it only far to return it, and tell them his life story? Or just say what they need to know? After a short mental argument with himself he decided to go with the latter.

"My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton, and my home Kanien'kehá:ka" Connor started, but wondered what to say next.

"I lived a normal life with my mother at the time all was good, until a group of men came, and set ablaze my village almost everyone escaped, but my mother…was…was killed when I could not save her."Connor moved his gaze from Celestia to the shattered glass on the floor, just like the way he felt the days after.

Broken, shattered, and unifiable.

"Years past and I found this symbol" Connor pointed to the logo on his wrist. "And I found this ancient gild of Assassins and after years of training I was accepted into the brotherhood, From then I learned that the men who Killed my mother were called 'Templar's' and my father was their leader."

"As a assassin I was to protect the freedom of everyone which the Templar's wish to steal, so I hunted down, and killed them…even my father when he tried to kill me" Connor remembered that night, the cannons firing of in the distance, is father, the rage inside of him.

"Wait, you killed your father, how, why?" Celestia asked to him.

"He tried to kill me, like he did my mother, and even when I gave him the chance for reconciliation he turned away" Connor felt the rage boiling inside of him.

"I...I am sorry about that, I truly am" Luna spoke for her sister, with a mournful expression.

"I'm not, he was nothing to me, he never treated me the way even a man would a dog" Connor spoke with venom in is voice.

"Even when he treated you the way he did that is no excuse for committing a murder" Celestia spoke out to him.

"You don't understand" Connor looked away once again.

Celestia looked to Connor feeling the anger that emendated from him, so she decided to change the subject.

"What are you as a species?" Celestia asked Connor for she had never seen something like him, but he was so familiar.

"I am human,may I ask the same" Connor gave a blunt response.

"Me and my sister are what you call Alicorns, half Unicorn, half Pegasus" Luna spoke while looking up to her sister, then to Connor.

Celestia told Connor that she ruled over the land of Equestria with her sister at her side, and then contended to speak about how she raised, and set the sun everyday and her sister took to the night, and the moon. Celestia added on the magic the lands held and the ponies that live within the lands everything from Cutie marks to the mythical creatures that walk the forest, and fly over the mountains.

With every word the two spoke the more Connor felt as if he died, and was sent to a land full of insanity as a punishment for what he has done in the past…But he knew that was just a stupid theory in his head no matter how much he wished it was true.

"Well I believe that we have had enough chit-chat, and you should rest" Celestia looked to the glass that was shattered over the floor her horn lit up, and the glass floated into the air, and it just disappeared.

Connor was intrigued with the display of magic as he walked to the bed that lay in the center of the room.

"I shall come to visit tomorrow, and we will speak more then, good day" Celestia turned and walked to the door.

"I bid you a farewell" Luna gave a slight nod, and followed her sister out of the room.

Connor stood alone in the room thinking of what had transpired, and he could not have a straight thought they would stray off deep into his conciseness. Finally Connor cleared his mind, slipped into the bed, and fell asleep.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Your majesty, Princess Luna has arrived" said the guard who walked into her room.

"Let her in please" Celestia walked from her balcony to the front over her bed as Luna walked in.

"Sister" Luna stepped in.

"Hello Lulu, sorry to keep you but there are things I wish to discuss with you first" She looked to the now setting sun from the opened balcony window.

"No need, I have no plans for tonight Tia, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Its…well…" Celestia gave a sigh. "I know that what Connor said was true, my pupil told me of a recent nightmare she had of my funeral"

"Tia, why is it that everything is pointing to your death, and you keep thinking about it, are you afraid to die?"

"I am not afraid to die, I'm afraid of what will happen after" Celestia walked to the balcony with Luna in tow.

"Do you fear that I cannot hold the kingdom with your absence?"

"No, no just that…" Celestia gave another sigh.

"You are very strong, and I know you will be fine, but what about everypony else, what will happen to them? Everything we strived for, what are parents strived for what will happen to it?"

Luna opened her mouth to protest, but what could she say, so she closed it.

"Do you remember what they did for this peace?'

"It has been so long since the last time I heard the story" Luna was standing next to Celestia as they watched the sun set.

"You were just learning to walk when there was a upraise in the north, riots, violent protest, and wars sprang up all over the kingdoms, and when we were too young to understand are parents where terrified if the violence spread to the east. Their worst fears became a reality when a battle raged into the old city of Manehatten, and half the city was destroyed in the fight. Are parents saw it fit to protect the cities instead of war, until a protester from the north came to the old kingdom and started a riot so large, it was heard for miles around. The griffon responsible was captured, and executed in front of the whole city of Trotegem as an example, ordered by are father. Mother was unhappy with the decision but did not fight it. The worst part was the griffon who was executed was the son of the tyrant Saber Claw, in his rage he unleashed the shadow, the spirit who possessed you, but at the same time another monster viler than the tyrant himself called The Vale escaped. It plagued the land into utter devastation, and the whole ancient griffon kingdom fell in months. Once the last few griffons from the kingdom died it set its sights on the whole world, and to do that it would destroy the sun and moon. It was called the great awaking. To stop it are parents decided to take action by forging four mythical items to stop it. They were called the Robes of Aquae , The Sword Of Ventus, The Amulet of Magia, and The Shield of Terria, but when all four were finished The Vale had taken control over the Sun, and moon, so they hid the elements with their own protectors. The Vale, and are parents meat at were are castle stands, and in a battle of magic the vale was banished into the sprite realm once again, but the sun and moon began to crumble. Are parents together used the Canterlot Spell turning them into sprits, and father melded into moon and pulled it together, mother flew to sun and held its wrath from destroying Equis.

Celestia took a deep breath, and gave a heavy exhale.

"It hurts to think about it sometimes" Luna held in a tear as she looked to the marble floor of the balcony.

"I know it does, but it has kept me going all these years" Celestia pulled the sun behind the mountains as Luna pulled up the moon, and the stood together in silence.

"Did you do as I asked?" The shadow asked the changeling that sat in the black marble room.

"Yessss, The Zebrican hassss been killed" It hissed.

"And, did you frame the griffons?" It asked again.

"Yesss we had placed an armor clad griffon guard with a false memory of killing Him" It looked up with a small smile on its face.

"Good, you have performed well, very well" The shadow moved around the changeling.

"Do you fear me?" It asked the shadow.

"I-I- yessss I do" It looked around frantically.

"Good" The shadow engulfed the bug.

"GAHHH"

"Very, very good"

The shadow left the skeleton of the changeling on the floor as it floated over to a large glass ball that sat in a dark purple pedestal that had the shape of a dragon's claw holding it. A image of a human asleep in a large bed was inside of it.

"You will be mine Connor, so very soon" The shadow gave a wicked chuckle, as it took a form of a gold glowing woman.


	9. The Leap

"Well Connor, it looks like you are fully recovered" Celestia walked into the quarantine room with Connor had been staying.

"I have been for the past seven days!" Connor followed her with his eyes, but paid him no mind as if he hadn't said a thing.

"You will be permitted access outside of this room, but I disarray many ponies will not except you. I disarray that they will not greet you as open as I have, so I looked for a solution and I came up with this" Celestia pulled from what look like no were a silver amulet that had bright green gems surrounding it with a perfectly cut diamond in the center.

"What is that" Connor indicated to the amulet that was held up next to the goddess with her magic.

"This is my solution, it will give you the appearance of a pony" She said coolly.

"No" Connor said bluntly.

"Fine" She set it down on the stand that used to be covered in operating tools.

"But until you accept it you will not be allowed to leave" Celestia turned and left Connor alone.

_She's bluffing _

THREE DAYS LATER…

_Ok, she was not lying _Connor said to himself.

"Fine, you win I submit" Connor said to room.

"Good, you only need to where it outside of the castle walls" Celestia appeared out of nowhere in front of him which made him jump a little.

"Then why did you keep me in here, if I did not need to use it?" Connor walked to the stand picking up the amulet.

"Motivation" Celestia walked to the door with Connor in tow.

Connor Looked past Celestia and saw a large hall like room eight beds like the one in the room behind them on both sides. They had identical metal box's that were attached to when he first awoke, and each one had a pull over curtain.

The two walked to past them, and through the double doors on the opposite end of the room, and beyond that was a hall way that Connor estimated to be ten feet wide, and fifteen feet tall almost like a closed in street. There were stained glass windows of random colors sinning light into hall giving it an interesting look.

"Follow me" Celestia walked to right down the hall then took a left.

"So I hope you remember everything I taught you?" Celestia looked to Connor, and she noticed he was shorter than her, for she stood at six feet, him only five in a half.

"I have learned centurys of history and remembered every detail faster than what you have shown me"

"Well then prove it, tell me your civilizations history"

Connor spent the next half hour summarizing the stories of Altair, and Ezio and the long history of the Assassins Brotherhood, and Celestia took in every detail.

"You have a very…bloody history, but one should not judge by their past but the future acts of redemption" Celestia gave a warm smile to Connor.

Connor took it to heart thinking of his father. Connor never forgave his father for what he did, but could he have done better if he was less harsh to him? Connor always had mix emotions to his father when they traveled together he was always furious with him for something but Connor also had a feeling of regret for him.

"Connor?" Celestia looked at him his face was stiff and perplexed with thought.

"What, oh it was nothing let us continue" Connor lied through his teeth, and by Celestia's face she knew he was lying but she asked nothing of it.

"Here we are" Celestia stopped in front of two massive oak wood doors that had gold plates lining the sides and on the right side was a massive sun like the one Celestia had on here flank, the left had a moon similar to the one on Luna's. It was the largest door he ever saw.

"Beyond these doors is the great hall where I will announce your presence to the castle maids, guards, chefs, and caretakers"

"Didn't you say that many would not accept me?" Connor looked up to the Goddess.

"Yes, but this is a smaller group"

Celestia opened the door with a light push of her hoof.

The room was like the inside of an old cathedral from Italy like the ones from Ezio's time. Large marble floor with massive pillars standing twenty feet high, with more stain glass windows with images telling tales he learned from Celestia. Inside were thirty guards fifteen on either side fully armored, or they kept a solid gaze on the guard across from him. Behind the Guards were an assortment of ponies he guessed to be the other staff. On the far side of the room was a set of marble brick stairs leading up to two large thrones, and to the left he recognized Luna who looked down on everyone from her seat.

At the stairs base were seven more ponies the center most one he remembered was the one who knocked him out, or through Celestia's view _viewing his memorys_ and to the side of him were the four ponies who saved him with two others. The pair walked down a red velvet carpet that lead to the identical thrones in front of him, as they walked he got stares from the ponies behind the guards, which remanded the same before. Soon Connor was mere feet from his saviors.

"As I have told you this is the group who saved you, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash , and last but not least Applejack" Celestia called them off from left to right.

Connor gave a nod to all of them, and looked over them and not a single word was to be heard.

"That's it, we save your sorry flank, and all you do is nod, do you have the slightest idea what I did for you and all you could do is NOD!" Rainbow yelled at him.

"Rainbow!" Twilight looked to her friend.

"No, let her say her mind" Connor looked to Rainbow.

"I carried you on my back as you bleed down my spine for your own sake, how did you get like that in the first place" she snarled at him.

"Mauled, mauled by a bear" He said coolly.

"You were what?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"It's a long story" Connor looked to Fluttershy as she reeled back behind Rarity.

"Well I got a _long _time so start talking" Rainbow took a step forwarded.

Connor retold his tale of how he ended up here, but instead of saying he was hunting he was gathering assortments from the woods when the bear attacked him, witch lead him to run for a cave that turned into a cavern and when he exited the cave he found Rainbow, and Twilight.

"Well that's puzzling" Luna had walked down from the steps to him.

"I have never heard of something like that before, it's very peculiar" Luna stated.

"Yes it is, but now is not the time; Connor shall use the amulet I gave him to blend in as you seven show him around the city as we discussed" Celestia looked at the party before her.

"Give me a moment" Connor walked to the balcony and looked for something to hold.

Connor balanced himself on the railing, and gave a quick run up the wall grabbing hold of a brick that was jutting from the wall, and then pulled himself up to another brick above the one he held, he got a footing on the wall from under him.

"What are you doing! you're going to kill yourself!" The Elements, Shining, and the princess where below him on the balcony following him with their eyes.

He continued the pattern until he was standing on the slanted roof of the great hall.

Connor gave a run up the tower that was attached to the hall, and scaled the windows until he reached another balcony, but that would not stop him. He grasped the wood beam that held an unlit lantern. Connor could hear the shouts from the ponies below, but once again paid them no mind as he took hold of the rim of the towers roof, and pulled up.

Once on top he was given a bird's eye view for miles around.

The city of Canterlot was breath taking the houses, and shops were built in the most elegant way possible, he looked over the gold city.

He turned his attention to a sea port down past the valley.

"I am going to need a ship" He said to himself.

"I will return to the sea soon" Connor had not took his ship out for years for there was no point, but now he remembered how much he really missed the open ocean.

"Soon"

"What the in the world are you doing all the way up here?" Rainbow Dash had flown up from the great hall to him.

Connor looked over the world "The view"

"and how will you get down?" She asked.

Connor looked at her, raised a eyebrow, and took a step off the edge of the roof.

"CONNOR!" Rainbow yelled.

Connor felt the wind rip at his face as is robes flapped behind him as he fell to the waiting pond below, and as it fast approached he made final adjustments and rolled in air then he felt the cool water rush over his body.

"What…was…that" Shinning Armor walked up to the ponds edge as Connor pulled himself up.

"The leap of faith" Connor looked up to the Unicorn.

"I would like a warning next time" Celestia Looked to the soaking Connor.

"Here, ah better" Celestia had pulled the water from Connors robe into a single mass and levitated it back into the pond.

Connor watched it float away with wide eyes.

"That was…different" Connor Felt his robes as dry as they were before.

"So, I think you have the right to explore the city as you wish to, but I will have the Elements come with to be your guide, and leave the amulet on until you are back onto the castle grounds" Celestia told them.

Connor slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out the amulet that Celestia had give him, and he held it up in one hand giving it a skeptical look.

"Put it on" Celestia nodded to him with the other ponies watching him.

He held it up with both hands and slowly slipped it over his head.

As soon as it settled on his neck he looked down to his hands as each of his fingers started to reel into his hand that became more of a hoof.

"Oh, this is just wrong" Connor looked to Celestia.

He watched as hair started to grow over his body giving him a coat of light brown fur he started to become shorter and shorter his face started to become elongated into a muzzle, and then he collapsed into all fours. Connor held his eyes shut.

Once he was sure it was over with he spoke.

"Well, how did it go?" He asked.

"Look for yourself" Somepony said.

Connor opened his eyes and walked to the pond and peered down into not his reflection but one of a pony.

He saw a young light brown stallion with large brown eyes that were looking up at this black mohawk that ended in a pony tail which curved over his neck, and his robes were lose and falling from his body.

"How long will I have to stay like this?" Connor started to pull of his robes making him feel exposed to the world.

"As I said before until you are back onto the secure castle grounds" Celestia looked over the new Connor making sure nothing went wrong with the transformation.

"Well let's make this worth it" Connor looked over his body irritably as Celestia teleported his robes of somewhere.

Celestia took Luna back to the castle for their duties, and Shinning said something about new recruits he needed to take care off, so that left him in the care of the Elements, even he did not need their care just their knowledge.

The seven walked on down past the castle walls into the thriving city of Canterlot. Pinkie was bouncing happily next to Rainbow Dash, who was shooting evil glares at Connor, while Rarity was striding along with Fluttershy as she was lagging behind with Applejack trying to keep her moving as she was very timid to Connors presence. Twilight seemed to be the only one who didn't mind who he was by asking him all sorts of random questions.

Finally the seven strode into the busy city and almost imminently Pinkie Pie had spotted the local doughnut store and practically had flown through the window of the building.

"Oh, Applejack you must come and see this outfit it was just smashing" Rarity had pulled the farm pony to the tailor store down the road.

Connor paid them no mind as he watched the ponies walking back and forth going on their lives just like humans it was just over whelming as he stood there just like them.

The remaining members of the group had continued deeper into the city and at some point Fluttershy had took Rainbow to _The largest Pet Store in Equestria"_ leaving Connor alone with Twilight who wanted to visit the Canterlot Library.

"Why do you desire to visit the library so?" Connor asked.

"Let's say I used to live there a while ago, but when I moved to Ponyville my parents took over the building" Twilight explained to him.

"Oh I forgot _we forgot to give you a name, and a cutie mark explanation _"She whispered.

"Um, your name will be…um…Faith yea and your cutie mark…" Twilight looked to the symbol on Connors flank, which was the same one he wore on his wristbands.

"Bravery, it stands for bravery" Connor looked to Twilight to see what she had to say.

"That…yea…it will do" Twilight looked up the street to the spiral building.

"Would that be…" Connor was cut off mid sentence.

"Stop, thief!" A vender yelled as a dark blue earth pony had ran the two with a golden locket in his mouth.

Connor looked at Twilight and set it a dead fast sprint after the stallion.

Connor was weaving in and out between the bystanders after the thief keeping a dead solid gaze on him he took a sharp left into a alley as a cart pulled in front of him, and with all his might he leaped over the cart and when he hit the ground he made a strange roll then returned to all fours and continued in pursuit of the bandit.

The two dashed down the alley then they came up to a split and the stallion made a right Connor came to the cross to have the thief tackling him to the ground.

The two were in a tussle until Connor got his for-legs under him and pushed in with all it was worth and he fell to the ground, and as he was standing back up Connor using in leg pinned him against the wall.

"What do want, I was forced to do it please don't hurt me" His pupils dilated.

"Who sent you, why did he want you to do it" Connor pushed a little harder into his neck

"I don't know his real name but, he called himself Shade, he wanted me to join his guild of thieves so to prove him I was worthy, I would steal something of great value and meet him at the Drunken Dragon Inn in the lower district of the City" He spoke fast and heavy.

Connor released him.

"Go, and stay away from him I will deal with him"

"Thank you" And he ran down the alley.

Connor returned to Twilight who was waiting at the stall were the locket was stolen from.

"Here" Connor Tossed the locked onto the counter.

"Con- I mean Faith, your back" Twilight looked to him with a small smile.

"Oh, look at that you got it back" The vender looked over the locket.

"Yes and the m- the _pony _responsible was forced into his action" Connor said to the both of them.

"Who is then, did he say?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes _somepony _going by Shade"

"Theirs a name I know, he has been given us venders a lot of trouble sending his goons all around stealing stuff! its aggravating." The Vender spoke as if heard by the wrong ears heard he would be killed.

"Well I have a job to do" Connor turned around but was stopped by Twilight.

"Wait why?" She asked.

"Later, I will meet you at the library when I am done" Connor looked back to her and walked down the street with the task in mind.

"To think I would retire" He muttered to himself.


End file.
